Secure communications may be of great value for a combat force. On occasion, a field commander may need to modify user capabilities to maintain a secure line of communications. One such secure line of communications may include a network known as a Tactical Scalable Mobile Ad hoc NETwork (TSM MANET).
Military users may require an ability to quickly add or prototype an additional waveform to a fielded system which uses an existing radio. Current systems may be static once loaded within an airframe. Such static systems may limit the field commander's ability to modify in-use systems and enhance capabilities.
Therefore, a need remains for a device and related system to reliably add a TSM waveform to an existing radio thereby increasing a field commander's capability to successfully complete a mission.